skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders Beasts
Skylanders Beast's The game take place after SWAP FORCE. Where the skylanders go below Skylands to discover a different world and realize they must stop Courrptrex with the help of the beast bigger than Skylanders but smaller than Giants. Also must unite with thier enemies to save the fate of both worlds. Plot 1 million years ago before Skylands. There was Darkness and was spreading like a bug. The villian Courrptrex wanted to master all the elements to take over the world. To do this He and his butler Darkor build the core of darkness. But the Belvenot achients Aka The Beasts try to stop him but with a cost. Destorying the core of darkness and lifting the creature's to the clouds that will formed Skylands the Explosion sent the Beast and Courrptrex to earth. 1 million years later Courrptrex return and plans to destory the Skylands by rebuilding the Core of Darkness. So it up to the skylanders and the beast to stop him before he destory both worlds. Meanwhile Flynn Cali and Hugo sail on the Dreaded yaught then a strange tornando suck them in to the world below skylands. There a Mabu by the name of imp tells them what going on and so the adventure begins. 'New Skylanders' Earth Rollidila-fastest guns in the west. Brock (Beast)-Pummbel out. Muck-No slime about it. Earthshake (Beast)-Shake it up. Quicksand (Giant)-That's a wrap Air Flutterfly-The sound of thunder. Shockwave (Beast)-Don't stop me now. Sound Barriar (Beast)-Breaking the sound barriar. Ronano-I'm going to blow you way. Typhoon (Giant)-Making a strom Fire Pyromanic-Catching on fire! Firephant (Beast)-Charging through! Moltar (Beast)-Light em up! Tourchwood-This girl is on fire. Blastoroid(Giant):-Wheel in the sky keeps on turing Water Icey (Beast)-Freezing your tracks! Blizzard-Staying Frosty! Swampopus (Beast)-Swash and wash. Shark Fighter-I fight sharks Seaweed (Giant)- All tangle up! Life Speed Demon (Beast)-Coming through Spourt-Chomping through. Prickley (Beast)-A Porkupine dose what a Purcupine do. Poppet-I've woodent think about it. Cling Kong (Giant)-King of the swing Undead Robbie (Beast)-Walking through. Doom Buggy-Going the distance. Howler (Beast)-Werewolves of thunder. Weesel Barrel- Turned to stone! Skelly Rex(Giant)-No bones about it. Tech Tech Tech-Rocket your way through the top Cybear (Beast)-Fear the Claw Tick Tock-Just in time! War machine (Beast)-Let's smash some stuff! Tankbot(Giant)-Ready aim Fire! Magic Canvas-Paint the rainbow Illousioner (Beast)-Now you see me now you don't Monkey King-Fear mine staff! Sidewinder (Beast)-Two head's are better than one! Hpnoys(Giant): Prepare to be amaze Category:Cutiesaurs Category:Beast Category:Games Levels 1:A land without heroes 2:Dry bones Canyon 3: Socking mines 4:Turbine plains 5: Cloud 99 6: Temple in the sky 7: Blazing trails 8: Firery heart 9: Buring core 10: Freezy village 11: Levaitan place 12: The submegeded vault 13: Tree top jungle 14: Overgrown ruins 15: The Tree guradian 16: Undead Graveyard 17: Hallow Cypt 18: Dead bone Graveyard 19: Rusty trees 20: Junkyard graveyard 21: The fallen Arkyeans 22: The path of light 23: The QuickSilver pool 24: Of might and magic 25: Lair of Courrptrex 26: The Throne of Evil 27: The Core of Darkness 3DS Version The 3Ds Version will be differnt it will have Series 3 Gill gurnt, Tech Tech and Dark Sidewinder. The story take place after Swap Force and take's place in Dragons Peak. After Count Moneybone was defeated in the last game he crash land on a lost cypt in there he discover a secert door when he open it. Melfor the Undead dragon king appear. Together they plan to unleash all the dragons spirt and take reveange on the skylanders. So it's up to the Skylanders to find all the dragon spirts and stop Moneybone and Melofor. It will be the same like the last 3 games on the 3ds. Starter and booster pack Both the booster and starter pack will contain Series 2 flashwing Sidewinder and tech tech. Returning skylanders and giants lightcore Earth Sparkle Flashwing (Series 2) Ring Champion Terrafin (Series 4) Stone Fist Crusher (Series 2 giant) Rollida (Lightcore) Air Triple Blast Wirlwind (series 4) Puff Bag Pop thorn (Series 2) Bee Stunger Swarm(Sries 2 giant) Robnando (lightcore) Fire Enrage fryno (Series 3) Big blast Eurptor (Series 4) Hot rod Hot Head (Series 2 giant) Fryno (Lightcore) Water Fire fighter gill grunt (Series 5) Sea master Rip Tide (Series 2) Ship shape Thumpback (Series 2 giant) Punk shock (Lightcore) Life Silent stealth elf (Series 4) Thronbark Stump Smash (Series 3) Root runner Tree Rex (Series 2 Giant) Stealth elf (Lightcore) Undead Static shock Cynder (Series 4) Demoliotion derby Roller Brawl (Series 2) Eye thrower Eye Brawl (Series 2 giant) Cynder (Lightcore) Tech Rapid fire Trigger happy (Series 4) Bommer-rang Bommer (Series 2) Apllo rocket Bouncer (Series 2 giant) Tick tock (Lightcore) Magic Surpreme Spyro (Series 4) Big blast pop fizz (Series 4) Magic master nijini (series 2 Giant) Vodoo(Lightcore) Category:Games Category:Beast Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games